


小杨盲人按摩

by Genniferrrr



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genniferrrr/pseuds/Genniferrrr
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 9





	小杨盲人按摩

“雷哥，你明天有空吗？”坐在张云雷办公桌对面的男子把身子撑在隔着两人办公桌的隔板上，手托着腮帮子看着张云雷直眨眼睛。

张云雷停下敲字的手，靠在椅子上看着对面那个疯狂冲自己抛媚眼讨好的男人，手抱在胸前“干嘛啊？”

“想求你点事儿”男人笑得十分乖巧，还歪着头。

“咋的啊？明天又要和女朋友去约会啊？”

“还是雷哥了解我！这不是明天她休假准备过来看我吗？你也知道我们俩见一面不容易是吧，所以您就体谅体谅我！”男人冲着张云雷疯狂抛媚眼，频率越来越高，知道的是在抛媚眼，不知道的以为是面部痉挛呢。

张云雷看了一会实在是看不下去了，嫌弃的看着男人“行行行，停，说吧要我做什么？”

男人把身子缩回去一会又撑回来，手里拿着文件夹，“没什么别的事儿，就是这个报表，您帮我做了呗~”

张云雷看着男人手上的报表不说话，男人见张云雷只是挑着眉看着他，男人脸上的表情看起来更加谄媚，“雷哥你帮帮忙，我请你吃黄焖鸡。您看成吗？”

听到黄焖鸡三个字张云雷的眼睛一下子就亮了，脸色也有些许松动，才伸过手去接过男人手里的文件夹“行吧，活该我单身呗，明儿好好跟你女朋友处一处啊，这异地恋啊不容易，这俗话说，宁拆十座庙不拆一桩婚，要以后你们俩能成呢？我张云雷也算做了件好事儿。”

“谢谢雷哥！” 说完男人就缩回了自己的办公桌上。

张云雷手里拿着文件夹，一脸仇大苦深的样子，默默的叹了口气，将文件夹放在一边，又继续自己刚才停下来的工作。

张云雷是一个刚毕业参加工作的小白领，在长辈家人的眼里，他看起来是风风光光坐在办公室里吹空调的人，但实际上只有他自己才知道，自己并没有他们想象的那么风光。

大学毕了业，张云雷就参加工作，从此以后吃喝住行都全得靠自己那点微弱的工资。

小白领的生活看起来是有滋有味儿，但实际上每个月那点工资除开住房吃饭也剩不了多少。

为了省钱张云雷把房子租在了离公司比较远的一个比较偏僻的小区里，那里的房租不贵，虽然交通不是很方便，上班也得早早的就起来坐公交，但是能省钱啊！

一般在那种比较偏僻的小区楼下的巷子里，总是会有一些挂着粉红色彩灯和里面站着一两个穿着暴露的女人的理发店或是按摩店。而这些店无非是打着理发按摩的幌子，做着一些非正当的交易罢了。张云雷最开始走过这些店的门口，都会望一眼里面，然后摇着头走了，但是时间久了，张云雷也会在回家的过路程中忽略掉这些店。

但是有一天，有一个没有挂着渲染暧昧气氛的粉红色彩灯，并且店里面只有一个小眼睛的男人的按摩店，出现在了这条张云雷每天回家必经的巷子中，和其他的那些按摩店理发店，格格不入。

这一天张云雷拖着疲惫的身躯走在回家的路上，回家的时候已经是晚上十点过了快十一点了，张云雷已经是连续第四天加班到这个时间才回家，就是为了赶出老板要的那个合同报表。

回家的这个巷子是昏暗的，因为偏僻这个路上的路灯坏了，也没有人来修。偶尔一两个路灯散发着微弱的光，还一闪一闪的。唯一的光亮来自于街道两边那些店里的灯光。

张云雷感觉自己都快要散架。街上的气氛也因为街道两边的店里粉红色的彩灯而染上了暧昧，张云雷一边走一边想，你们要是正经一点，说不定我就来照顾你们的生意了，但是无奈这些店看起来都不太正经。张云雷垂头丧气的走在街上，忽然一个没有粉红色彩灯的按摩店闯进了张云雷的视线。

也不知怎么的，张云雷就迈着疲惫的步伐朝那个店走了去，要是后来你问张云雷为什么会去那个店，他可能会告诉你，或许是被鬼附体吧。

按摩店还亮着微弱的光，张云雷走到门口看见没有人于是轻轻的敲了敲门。

屋里传来一个男子的声音“谁呀？干什么呀这么晚啦？”

张云雷推开门走进去，又顺着刚才男子的声音走到了里面的房间。就看见一个微胖但是很白净的男子躺在本应该是客人躺的按摩椅上。张云雷突然想起刚走到门口的时候，门上的牌匾写的是盲人按摩。于是张云雷疑惑的开口问躺在床上的男子“你不是盲人吗？你怎么还不回家？”

屋里的灯光有些昏暗，被问及是不是盲人的男子，本来眼睛就小张云雷也就看不清他到底是睁着还是闭着，是真瞎还是假瞎？

男子从床上坐起来没有回答张云雷的问题，还反问张云雷“这么晚了你干嘛？你不是也还没回家吗？”

“我刚下班儿。”

“下了班儿你不回家，你来我这儿干嘛？”

男子的几句话问的张云雷，不知道该怎么回答，于是有些慌张的开口说“你这不是按摩店吗？我来你这儿除了按摩还能做什么呀？”

“这个点你来按摩，你别是走错了地儿吧你。” 小眼睛男子对张云雷的话有些嗤之以鼻。

“有钱你还不挣，神经病吧你。” 说完张云雷就要往外走。

男子连忙叫住张云雷“按摩是吗？你去那个床上趴着，我准备一下。”

过了一会儿男子拿了一件浴袍走了回来，扔在张云雷旁边对张云雷说“把这个换上吧，等会儿你穿着你那个衣服不好按。”

张云雷坐起身子，看着旁边的浴袍。小眼睛男子这才有时间仔细打量着张云雷。

张云雷很瘦，脸很小，脸上也比较干净，尽管屋内的灯光很昏暗，但是也在他浓浓的眼睫毛下面打上了一层阴影，粉嘟嘟的嘴看起来格外的诱人，眉宇间是藏不住的疲倦。

张云雷拿着浴袍看着小眼睛的男子不知道该怎么办，小眼睛的男子似乎也看出了张云雷内心的想法于是说“你就在这儿换吧，我看不见的。”

说完张云雷才拿着浴袍，缓缓的转过身脱掉衣服把浴袍穿上，继续趴回了床上。

张云雷趴在床上，小眼睛男子走过去坐在旁边的凳子上，开始从张云雷的腰按摩，小眼睛男子手上的力度刚好合适，张云雷舒服的哼哼出了声。许久后，张云雷开口问“你叫什么名字呀？”

“我叫杨九郎。”

“杨九郎。” 张云雷重复了一遍杨九郎的名字，每一个字都拉长了一点。

杨九郎是一个健全人，就是眼睛小了点儿。杨九郎的按摩店之所以取名叫小杨盲人按摩是因为杨九郎的好兄弟的一句玩笑“九郎，你把你的按摩店改成小杨盲人按摩算了，反正你眼睛小，带个墨镜真挺像盲人的！哈哈哈哈哈” 一群好兄弟的嬉笑，杨九郎却当了真。把自己的按摩店的名字改成了小杨盲人按摩。

杨九郎把张云雷身上穿的浴袍从肩膀上拉下来退到腰间。杨九郎借着屋里昏暗的灯光仔细的欣赏着张云雷裸露出来的每一寸肌肤。张云雷很瘦，由于是趴着，张云雷的手垫在脑袋下，好看的蝴蝶骨就暴露在这夜晚的空气中。在拉浴袍的过程中，杨九郎的手指无意间几次触碰到张云雷背上的肌肤。张云雷的肌肤很细嫩光滑，本身张云雷的体毛也比较重，背上的小绒毛让杨九郎的触感更加良好。

杨九郎将按摩的精油倒在手上搓热后捏上张云雷的肩膀，张云雷肩膀上的肌肉很紧绷，杨九郎也就下意识的加重了手上的劲儿。突然力道变重张云雷有些吃不消，疼的倒吸一口凉气。

安静的夜晚中张云雷倒吸凉气的声音，没能逃过杨九郎的耳朵杨九郎开口询问张云雷“力度还合适吗？”

“还行。”刚开始那几下的确是把张云雷捏疼了，但是后来慢慢适应了，张云雷还觉得挺舒服的。

“你上班是不是很累呀？” 杨九郎一边捏一边问着张云雷。

“是啊！这几天连着加班都是这个点儿才回来的，你怎么知道？” 张云雷皱着眉头侧过头看着旁边的杨九郎。

“肩膀的时候发现你肩膀上的肌肉很紧，一般只有很疲惫的时候，肩膀上的肌肉才会那么紧。” 杨九郎手上带着精油顺着肩膀来到了张云雷的背上。

疲惫因为杨九郎娴熟的按摩手法得到了缓解，压力也随着疲惫离去，张云雷下意识的舒服的哼唧出了声。

张云雷的声音很好听，现在的哼唧声更是在这个独处的夜晚中显得十分暧昧。杨九郎一边给张云雷按摩，一边听着张云雷的哼唧然后咽了口口水。

是的杨九郎是个弯的。

从张云雷换衣服的时候，杨九郎就觉得这是个人间珍宝，杨九郎的指尖感受着张云雷每一寸肌肤的细腻，起到润滑作用减少摩擦的精油似乎在这个时候让张云雷的肌肤和杨九郎的手之间的摩擦系数更大了，杨九郎的手推着精油在张云雷的背上游走，细细的感受每一根被滋润的汗毛，慢慢品尝着张云雷凌冽的蝴蝶骨带给杨九郎的指尖的感受。

“你的工作应该是长时间的久坐吧？”

“嗯~嗯对”张云雷一边哼唧一边回答。

“那我给你按按腰吧”说着杨九郎就把浴袍又往下拉了一点。

张云雷虽然瘦，但是该有肉的地方还是很有肉的，浴袍被杨九郎拉下搭在张云雷的屁股上，张云雷的屁股就是那个该有肉并且也有肉的地方，臀肉在浴袍下拱起一个好看的弧度。张云雷的腰很细，还有两个浅浅的腰窝，杨九郎的手顺着按下去摸到了腰窝，拿过放在旁边桌子上的精油倒在张云雷的腰窝里。

精油是冰凉的，而张云雷的身体在杨九郎的按摩下变的滚烫，火热和冰凉的碰撞带给张云雷不同寻常的触觉体验，不禁又嘶的一声倒吸一口凉气。

杨九郎将窝在腰窝里的精油推开，恰到好处的力气按压在张云雷的腰间，张云雷皱着眉头享受着这其间的舒服。

张云雷趴在床上，看不见身后的杨九郎，只能感受这杨九郎的双手。而此刻的杨九郎手在张云雷的腰间游走着做着它该做的事儿，但是杨九郎小但有神的眼睛却是在张云雷身上的每一处掠过。

手从腰窝移到了腰的两侧，敏感的地方享受着指尖的安抚，每一个毛孔都叫嚣着快乐。

“啊~~”这一声划破了屋内宁静的气氛，声音闯进在张云雷的耳廓直击张云雷的耳膜。

张云雷愣了，红着脸睁开眼睛，杨九郎也愣了，手上的动作停了一下，小腹也随之一紧。

“是不是我的手太重了？”

“没··没有，很舒服”张云雷把脸埋在臂窝里，但是灯光照亮了他红透的耳朵尖。

“那我继续？”

“嗯好”

杨九郎开始给张云雷按腿。张云雷的腿上有很多腿毛，杨九郎的手指捏过每一寸肌肉，从跟腱到膝盖窝然后是大腿后侧的肌肉。在杨九郎眼里，张云雷身上的每一处都值得好好欣赏。

时间本就很晚了，连续的加班让张云雷缺觉，现在按摩的舒适感让困意席卷而来。迷迷糊糊的张云雷就快睡着了，突然杨九郎喊了他一声，“你翻一面吧？我给你捏捏大腿肌！”

被叫醒的张云雷翻了身，仰躺在床上，浴袍堆在腰与腿之间最隐秘的地方。

杨九郎修长的手指覆上张云雷大腿前侧的肌肉，张云雷长得高而且瘦，腿上并没有很明显的肌肉，看起来修长而又纤细。

杨九郎的手在张云雷的腿上施展力道，时不时的捏过大腿内侧最敏感的地方，随之迎接张云雷的是加倍的快感和舒服，在杨九郎捏过那块嫩肉时，张云雷舒服的圆润的脚趾都翘起来，喉咙里也会发出一声闷哼，这一切无一例外的没有逃过杨九郎的眼睛和耳朵。

渐渐的，张云雷的瞌睡被赶走，睁大了双眼盯着天花板。本该是半夜深睡的时间，张云雷和他的小兄弟却越来越清醒。杨九郎注意到了浴袍下渐渐拱起的小帐篷。

杨九郎的手逐渐放肆起来，漫不经心的往最隐秘的地方靠近。张云雷似乎也感受到了，稍稍撑起身子看着杨九郎，伸出一只手按住杨九郎的手质问他“你做什么？”

“我准备帮你啊！你看你这都这样了，憋着会出毛病的！”

“不用你帮”说完张云雷准备下床穿衣服离开，却被杨九郎按住了双腿。

“没关系的，别害羞嘛！都是男人，再说了我是盲人看不见的，也不会告诉别人的”说着杨九郎的手指就顺着张云雷的底裤边儿钻了进去。

杨九郎的手指触碰到了那个此时此刻希望得到爱抚的小可怜，尽管外面是一层棉布的阻挡，但是他依旧骄傲的仰着头，杨九郎的手在触碰到的一瞬间，小可怜的主人微微一颤。

张云雷隔着浴袍和底裤按住了杨九郎的手。

张云雷正值壮年时，是欲望猛烈的时候，本来就许久没有发泄过的身体加上最近工作带来的无尽疲劳，让张云雷既害怕又渴望。他害怕这一切太荒唐，他渴望那许久未经历的极致快乐。

杨九郎不理睬张云雷，握住小可怜开始慢慢的撸动起来。刚开始动了一下就让张云雷软了身子，杨九郎感受到压着自己手的力度小了几分，便开始加快手上的速度。一时间，渴望占据了上风，害怕被驱逐出了张云雷脑海，许久未见面的快感一瞬间直冲头皮，在张云雷脑海里的每一处叫嚣。

大概杨九郎的手在来回安抚小可怜十几回之后，张云雷的手就彻底松了力。昏暗的灯光下，一个男人坐在床上，一个男人坐在床边的凳子上，唯一接触的地方在浴袍下隐蔽着。张云雷微敞着腿，向后仰着身子，一只手努力的支撑起重量，张云雷仰着头，皱着眉头从喉咙里发出带着他愉悦的性感的喘息，随着浴袍下上下拱动作乱的手速度的加快，张云雷咬住了自己的下嘴皮。

喘息逐渐加重，还伴随着因为压抑而变得低沉的呻吟。眉头越皱越紧，下唇咬得越来越紧，这一切都被杨九郎看着眼里。杨九郎得意的看着眼前这个被快感充斥大脑的人间尤物，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，似乎下一秒他就要品尝眼前这道极品美味。

杨九郎感受到了张云雷试图夹紧双腿以图阻止这快感的侵蚀，但是杨九郎不会让这一切发生，他加重了手上的力度，在抚摸到顶端的时候，还坏心的伸出手指触碰那圆润的蘑菇头，刚修剪不久的指甲也不知是不是故意的，总是会刮过那个缝隙。杨九郎感觉到了小可怜在往外吐前列腺液，打湿遮挡它的底裤，润湿在杨九郎的手上，张云雷的声音开始变得更加压抑，杨九郎知道张云雷是要到了。

加快加重撸动的手，张云雷的额角挂上了丝丝汗水，他紧闭着眼享受着即将抵达云端的快乐。杨九郎触碰到了娇嫩的顶端，刚离开就感觉到了小可怜表达他的快乐和兴奋，精液全部留在了张云雷的底裤上，而张云雷因为快感的袭来全身无力的弹到在了床上，重重的喘着气。这一瞬间就像是溺在水里快要窒息的时候，忽然浮到水面呼吸到了最新鲜最香甜的氧气。

杨九郎的手藏在底裤下并未停止，而是继续撸动着，延续着极致的快乐。杨九郎的另一只手抚上张云雷的大腿，慢慢的摩挲，然后钻进底裤来到张云雷的屁股。张云雷的屁股肉感十足，手感极好，杨九郎的手疯狂作乱，再绵长的高潮也有结束的时刻，从高潮中缓回神的张云雷拉住杨九郎在自己屁股上作乱的手，凶狠的瞪着杨九郎。

但是在杨九郎眼里，刚刚经历了高潮的张云雷眼里还含着泪水，除了娇媚和性感看不出任何别的东西，杨九郎恨不得马上把这个妖精压在身下，然后草的他哇哇乱叫。

杨九郎起身坐在床边，凑到张云雷面前，看着张云雷那被他自己咬得鲜红的嘴唇，用气音儿说“你高兴了，是不是也哄哄我啊？”杨九郎反手拉着张云雷的手往自己裆部去。

在这个时刻，也不知道是张云雷高潮后有些脑子反应不过来，还是杨九郎的声音又蛊惑的魔力，张云雷顺从的让杨九郎牵着自己的手去，张云雷感受到那里的炙热，下意识的想把手缩回来。

早在杨九郎看到张云雷的背的时候，杨九郎的小腹就燥热不堪，杨九郎一直忍着下半身要宣泄的叫嚣，一步一步引诱着张云雷上钩。

杨九郎试着拉近两人的距离，张云雷楞在那里一动不动，嘴唇触碰上张云雷的嘴角，然后杨九郎含上张云雷饱满的下嘴唇，轻轻的吮吸着，慢慢的张云雷被杨九郎带动着木楞的看着近在咫尺的杨九郎，嘴唇配合着杨九郎的吮吸。

杨九郎突然开始加大吮吸的力度，握着张云雷的手的手把张云雷的手按在自己裆部上，带动着张云雷动作，另一只手也不闲着抚上张云雷光滑的后背，刚才按摩时抚上的精油还没有干，在这个时刻更增加了色情 的指数。

杨九郎将张云雷压在床上，又带着张云雷的手拉开自己裤子上的拉链从拉链的缝隙中感受底裤下的火热。

杨九郎轻咬张云雷的耳垂，张云雷扎过耳洞，杨九郎发现后就用舌头去舔去抵那个小小的耳洞，惹得张云雷直往后躲，嘴里还传出喘息的声音。杨九郎的舌头在张云雷的耳廓里作乱，时不时的对着耳朵吹一口温热的气息。

“你特别好看你知道吗？宝贝儿”杨九郎在张云雷耳边留下这一句话之后就向下去了张云雷美丽的颈勃。

张云雷瞪大了双眼，捏着杨九郎的下巴停止他的动作，强迫他看着自己“你不是盲人？你看得见”语气里面满是被骗之后的生气。

杨九郎扯开张云雷的手放在嘴边亲吻一下，又上前亲吻张云雷的嘴，一边亲吻一边说“没说盲人按摩店就一定要是盲人，宝贝儿这个时候就不要想这些了，好好享受接下来吧”  
杨九郎的手顺着嘴角路过喉结来到了胸前，因为高潮，两个娇艳欲滴的红果已经挺立起来，杨九郎含住一颗，张云雷立马就哼出了声，一种快感从张云雷的大脑闪过，这种感觉是陌生的，让张云雷想要更多又想拒绝的陌生。另一颗无法出声争宠但是杨九郎也没有冷落它，用手挑逗着它，两倍的快感让张云雷抑制不住喉咙里的呻吟。

“宝贝儿嗓子可真好”

杨九郎一路向下，舌尖在肚脐打转，双手还是在张云雷的胸前逗留，杨九郎继续向下舌头从底裤边钻进去，湿润的舌头在极为敏感的地方作乱，惹得张云雷身颤，杨九郎的手离开胸前来到腰间扯下浴袍，就看见张云雷那条骚包的金边内裤，杨九郎手指扣起松紧边，又收手让它弹回去，“啪”一声打在张云雷身上。

“宝贝儿够骚啊”随即伸手褪下张云雷的内裤，本来已经快活过的小可怜在刚才的一番挑逗中又微微昂起头。“你看它还没过瘾呢！”

杨九郎低下头亲吻那个小可怜，张云雷见了连忙按住杨九郎的头阻止他的动作，可是没来得及杨九郎就已经和小可怜打招呼了。口腔里的温暖和湿润让张云雷瞪大了双眼，已经来了伸出舌头在顶端打转，张云雷舒服的蜷缩起脚趾收起腿，手按在杨九郎的头上以图得到更多的快感。

杨九郎不停的吞吐着，把小可怜含得更深，前段触到了杨九郎的喉咙，那里更柔软，一个激灵张云雷射在了杨九郎嘴里。

“对不起对不起对不唔····”

“尝尝自己是什么味儿的，你好香啊”杨九郎将嘴里的东西度到张云雷嘴里，砸吧砸吧嘴看着张云雷。

张云雷羞红了脸，不敢看杨九郎把头转到一边。杨九郎回到张云雷耳边，吐着热气说“你都爽了两次了，是不是也该我了？”说完就把张云雷的手带到自己的裤腰边，领着张云雷的手褪下自己的裤子。

裤子刚刚一褪下，杨九郎的炙热就弹出来打在张云雷的大腿上，那个东西的温度烫的吓人，张云雷随着瞳孔都缩了一下。裤子被杨九郎蹬掉，两个人就赤身裸体的躺在床上，杨九郎的炙热贴着张云雷大腿内侧的嫩肉。

杨九郎一只手撑在张云雷脑袋边，抚着张云雷耳边的头发，另一只手从张云雷的双腿间穿过来到后穴边。张云雷第一次射出的精液有些顺着股缝流到了后穴，杨九郎顺着精液的润滑试图进入一根手指。

异物的进入让张云雷绷紧了身体，双手紧紧的把在杨九郎的肩膀上，杨九郎亲吻着张云雷，让他放松，慢慢的杨九郎进入了一根手指，来回的抽插着，之家还在来回间轻刮内壁。杨九郎用舌头挑逗张云雷的乳头，因为张云雷的乳头很敏感，这会让他更放松。

食髓知味的后穴渐渐感受到了这其间的快乐，开始分泌肠液，这一下杨九郎的手指在张云雷的身体里更加来去自如，杨九郎试着加第二根手指，刚进入的时候张云雷咬着嘴唇微微皱眉，快感直逼天灵盖，呻吟从紧闭的牙关间溢出。

“宝儿，叫出来特别好听！”杨九郎说着让张云雷叫出来，下一秒又堵住了张云雷的嘴，随着肠液分泌得越来越多，后穴越来越松快，杨九郎抽出手指，后穴就紧紧的绞着，杨九郎笑出声，“宝儿松开，我换个让你更快乐的”

杨九郎的手扶着自己的粗长抵在小穴门口，似乎一点也不着急的样子，而小穴则相反，感知到门口迟迟不肯进来的粗大，十分着急，不停的收缩着。

此刻情欲染上张云雷的双眼，杨九郎问“想要吗？”情欲完全支配的大脑，张云雷点点头，可是杨九郎还是没有动作，张云雷搂上杨九郎的脖子，主动献吻，杨九郎才缓缓的送进去一个头。

粗大的前段卡在门口，后面像有蚂蚁在啃咬，张云雷想要更多就扭着屁股往杨九郎身上靠，以图能进入更多。

张云雷的嘴里不停的发出哼哼唧唧的声音，杨九郎也不再逗他，一下全部送进去，突如其来的满胀感让张云雷无所适从，过于粗大带来了疼痛感，张云雷紧紧地搂着杨九郎的脖子，就像是一只离水许久的鱼，哼唧声中还夹杂着几声疼。

杨九郎亲吻他的额头，在耳边轻轻的告诉他忍一忍一会就好了，张云雷紧紧的收着后穴，杨九郎也被夹得难受，试图缓缓的抽动，带给张云雷快感，可是张云雷绞得太紧，杨九郎动不了，于是杨九郎就把头埋在张云雷的胸前，啃咬着红果，还不忘腾出一只手照顾另外一边。

“嗯~`哈~~哈嗯~~”

身前的快感让张云雷放松了不少，杨九郎试着缓缓抽动，张云雷也从吸气变成了呻吟，随着杨九郎加快频率，张云雷的呻吟越来越娇媚。

“啊~嗯嗯~那里~嗯~不要”突然张云雷的呻吟音调明显变高，杨九郎知道那是他的兴奋点，杨九郎开始对着那个点猛烈的撞击。张云雷的呻吟也一声高过一声，当杨九郎听见张云雷的声音感觉到张云雷快到的时候，杨九郎停了下来，即将登顶被人拽住的张云雷睁开眼看着杨九郎。

“你叫什么名字?”杨九郎认真的看着张云雷。

“你问这个干什么？”

“告诉我！”杨九郎说一句就动一下，惹得张云雷心里万只猫在抓一样“你说，你叫什么名字，说了我就给你，宝贝儿”

还差最后几下就能释放的张云雷，在杨九郎的捉弄下迟迟得不到痛快，“啊~我哈~嗯哈~叫张嗯~云雷啊~~~~”刚说完就被送上了云端俯瞰长白上雪景。

张云雷浑身无力，双手耷拉在两边，闭着眼睛直喘气，而杨九郎还没高潮，埋在张云雷的身子里埋头苦干。尽管张云雷已经筋疲力尽，但是无尽的呻吟还是不停的从嘴里往外冒“嗯~哈~哈啊~”

终于在几十个回合后，一股浓稠打在了张云雷的内壁上，又是激得张云雷尖叫连连。

杨九郎紧紧的搂着张云雷，脸埋在张云雷颈勃间狠狠的吸着张云雷的味道“宝贝儿”

许久后杨九郎从射出来的快感中缓过来，从张云雷身上下来，侧躺在张云雷旁边，把张云雷搂在怀里，张云雷疲惫的闭着眼睛在杨九郎怀里休息，杨九郎低下头看着张云雷，然后亲吻上张云雷的嘴，张云雷已经没有力气挣脱了，就随着杨九郎去。

第二天早上，张云雷被闹钟叫醒，看着身边裸着身子虽在旁边的杨九郎，忍不住呸了一口，结果扯到了后面，惹得张云雷吸了一口凉气，张云雷起身穿衣服，杨九郎还在熟睡，张云雷没有想到的是，自己现在除了后面有点酸腰有点酸，其他的都没什么异常，心里一下子还挺暖的。

不过温情不过半分钟，张云雷穿好衣服准备走的时候发现自己无论怎么样走路都有点怪异的时候，张云雷对着床上睡得香的杨九郎骂了一句

“呸！不挂粉色彩灯也不是什么正经按摩店！”


End file.
